


We Gotta Learn (To Love To Live)

by RDcantRead



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alliteration, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, TayTay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDcantRead/pseuds/RDcantRead
Summary: The day before a concert, someone goes looking for Crystal.





	We Gotta Learn (To Love To Live)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ask_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask_catnip/gifts).

> Title from "Action this Day" by Queen
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little TayTay drabble, Catnip.

As usual, Roger could be counted on to be by Crystal’s side, whether it be in the studio recording, or on tour, the two were often seen together, and you only needed to find Crystal to likely find Roger, and vice versa.

  
If they hadn’t already discounted the idea, the others, roadies and band members together, would have thought they were together, after all, they seemed friendly enough with each other.

  
But the same could be said for the band’s attitude towards each other, and they weren’t in a relationship with each other. (Although many of the roadies and ex-roadies had an ongoing bet for when the band would come out as in a relationship. With each other.)

  
So when someone went looking for Crystal they looked for Roger, and when they were looking for Roger, they, admittedly, looked for Freddie before turning their search inevitably towards Crystal.

  
However, the day finally came were someone went looking for Roger and couldn’t find him or Crystal, despite looking for a solid hour in a hotel with a finite amount of booked rooms, and a tour well underway.

  
And so the search had been expanded, Roger being lost or misplaced wasn’t infrequent, so the Code Red wasn’t to find him, however they (Roger) hadn’t yet lost Crystal, and losing a valued member of the family that wasn’t Roger was definitely grounds for a Code Red.

  
They searched high and low for their cocky comrades, and they searched well into the evening, costing them, as Freddie complained, “valuable time that could be spent getting utterly shitfaced.” Needless to say, they didn’t get “shitfaced” that evening. (Though they really did wish they did later on that night, though it was early morning by that point.)

  
In their wild goose chase looking for their absent associates, they had completely forgotten to monitor the doors and main hallway that they had already checked, allowing the twosome unaccounted entry into the eye of the hurricane. The hurricane being, of course, the search party.

  
By this point the disheartened delinquents (for they had failed their main task of the night) walked dejectedly towards their current living quarters.

  
Having been struck by a rather brilliant idea, (if he may say so himself) Ratty had resolved to check Crystal or Roger’s rooms, one last time, in case they came in. (Which was what had happened. After a nice night out, drinking wine and eating expensive food.)

  
And immediately opened the door without knocking, and caught the two in a... compromised position. Seeing Ratty frozen in the doorway signalled to Phoebe and Brian and Freddie and John and Jobby and a large group of roadies and groupies roped in to help out, to look and see what was going on.

  
To say the least, none of the people who saw that wanted to see that much of either Crystal or Roger. (Though the groupies would disagree on that front (and Freddie, Brian and Deaky had already seen that much of Roger to be too traumatised.))

  
By this point it was well past midnight, and though they had a concert to play tomorrow, all of them felt the need to get completely smashed in an attempt to forget what had happened, including both Crystal and Roger, though the night was capped with a healthy dose of teasing on both sides and a need for therapy on some people’s parts.

  
Overall, an atypical concert eve. And a lesson well learnt for both parties, don’t open doors to Crystal and Roger’s rooms without knocking, and always, always, lock doors when planning on having sex.


End file.
